tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyoka Izumi
Kyoka Izumi (泉 鏡花) is one of the main heroines of Chosha Mew Mew and a minor character in Chibi Chosha Mew Mew. Appearance Civilian Atsushi has light red hair, and dark red eyes with a pale peach tone. She also wears a red headband all the time in her hair. Her café uniform is a dark red dress with a white apron, light red string tied into a bow around her neck, solid light red socks with garters like attached to them which are white with dark red on the inside + bow of the garter likes attached to the socks and then dark red Mary-Jane-style shoes. Her normal civilian outfit is a red kimono with cherry blossom print on it and brown sandals. Her school uniform is a white dress shirt, dark red skirt, dark red bow tie, black leggings and red Mary-Jane shoes. Mew Apple tba Personality Kyoka is a silent girl who barely talks but does seem to smile. She finds rabbits cute and so she always says hi to them when she finds one cause she can't resist their cuteness. Despite that she likes hydrangea flowers and ghosts too, she doesn't find ghosts scary at all. When lighting strikes though, she gets scared and curls up in a ball, covering her ears and crying for it to stop. History tba Abilities Weapon and Attack Kyoka's weapon is Apple Castanets, a pair of castanets in the shades of red. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the top of the castanets. Her attack is Ribbon Apple Waves!, in which Kyoka snaps her castanets together, like if she were playing them and when she does, a wave of apple juice appears and then crashes into the enemies. Relationships Family tba Mews tba Development She is based and named after the Japanese author, Kyoka Izumi, but her real life counterpart is actually male with a female alias. Etymology Apple is a sweet, edible fruit produced by an apple tree. Trivia * The Blue Whale were abundant in nearly all the oceans on Earth until the end of the 19th century. They were hunted almost to extinction by whaling until the International Whaling Commission banned all hunting of blue whales in 1967. The International Whaling Commission catch database estimates that 382,595 blue whales that were caught between 1868 and 1978. The global blue whale population abundance is estimated to be 10,000-25,000 blue whales, roughly 3-11% of the population size estimated in 1911. There remain only much smaller concentrations in the Eastern North Pacific (1,647), Central North Pacific (63-133), North Atlantic (1000-2,000), Antarctic (2,280), Pygmy (718), Northern Indian Ocean (270), and Chile (570-760). * She shares her Japanese voice actress with Wendy Marvel from Fairy Tail. * She shares her English voice actress with Perrine H. Clostermann from Strike Witches. Gallery Kyoka Izumi.png|Kyoka Izumi Blue Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Apples.jpg|Apples Kyōka Izumi.jpg|Kyōka Izumi Category:Princess Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Category:Red Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Members of Chosha Mew Mew Category:Chosha Mew Mew Characters Category:Mews with Whale Genes Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Food